Change log
03/2018 Update 1.2.11 -- Guardians & the Galaxy & IMPROVEMENTS * Added Unfallen population quest: Guardians & The Galaxy, created by community member StormAngel! * Added Make War Not Love Hero Reward, Karv Jezet, from the upcoming Unfallen comic! * Added side panel in the Diplomacy Screen that lists all ongoing contextual effects on your empire * Guardian Guides Traits have been added * Polished Event Notification visuals and animations * Added link to the Economy Screen when clicking the System Level in the System Management View * Added the option to click anywhere in the notification during the animation of the Curiosity Discovered and Empire Introduction Notifications to skip it * Added feedback for shield and weapon deactivation on ships affected by enemy EMP in the Battle Scan View * Reworked Happiness from System level for Vodyani into a trait, “Utopian Infrastructure” (also available in custom factions) * Added the battle tactics mini-cards in side panel of the military screen + polished and refined play cards * Added descriptions for the Empire improvements unlocked by the Victory technologies * Clarified effect of Zelevas Incarnate QUESTS * The Stars Their Destination part 1 and 2 now both have the right Political Event feedback * Vodyani are now able to complete the Vaulters Chapter 4 Science Version * Fixed errors related to “Slingshot” quest PERFORMANCE * Improved game loading time. Empire Chronicles will now be loaded over time when opening the Empire chronicles window, instead of during startup loading MODDING * Horatio gameplay gene splicing no longer depends on the name of the AffinityGameplay, it checks instead if Empire property HasAffinityGeneHunter * Fixed custom (modded) planets not having a Scanview map * Fixed issues with custom (modded) unique planets not overriding their types visual FIXES * Fixed error in “Suggested Technology” algorithm * “Halt Attacks” diplomatic term is no longer unavailable when there is one turn left to use it * Fixed errors related to “Scienceganza” Unique Improvement and Population Events * Fixed quest notification causing errors if there are several hidden choices * “Attack fleet” button tooltip now properly explains why Privateers cannot attack empires that are allied with the Pirates * The Entwined Celestial Vine progress now also appears on Special Nodes tooltips * Fixed an issue blocking access to DLC-specific notification pop up options when playing a game with shared access to the DLC * Fixed some anomalies appearing greyed out for no reason in the System Management View * Fixed Hero being shown as resurrected in space battle despite the entire fleet being destroyed/captured via boarding pod * "Crew killed per hit" effect is no longer displayed in the combat scan view when attacked ships have no manpower left * Fixed system blockade with privateers not working as intended * Fixed game failing to restart when it failed to start once (due to mods or other issues) * Fixed error caused by AI accepting to join an alliance and creating a new one at the same time * Fixed rare critical error on trading companies * Fixed saves getting stuck because of AI alliance issues * Becoming ally (peace/alliance) with an Empire whos blockading a players systems now un-blockades them without needing them to disable/re-enable the action * Unfallen ships no longer receive movement speed bonus on lanes which are covered by a partially finished vine (no change when the vine is fully finished) * Fixed error caused by fleets being attack-able while colonizing a system * Fixed Vaulters not receiving the law effect "+X happiness on systems for Y turns after colonizing a system" * Fixed Argosy "Create Portal" action not interrupting "Auto Explore" action * Fixed rare error occuring when a planet is destroyed, the system lost, and then recolonized * Fixed camera not reaching the farthest systems in the corners when playing on an exceptional twin elliptic galaxy * Fixed Pirate not always talking when the button "support" is clicked * Fixed Argosy colonization cost being improperly rounded in colonization tooltip * Fixed “Boarding pods extreme” module not being received upon completion of the Deed which rewards it * Fixed rare cases of game saves not being loadable * Fixed Manpower refund value not being shown in the tooltip of the “Scrap Ship” button * Fixed tooltip of the golden age icon in the Star system label displaying false information regarding its effects * "Peace and Prayer Act" now correctly prevents Arks from being peacefully converted * "Peace and Prayer Act" effect increased from +25 to +50 Essence per System under influence zone * Fixed custom factions with Vaulters gameplay not unlocking boarding pods properly * Fighters and bombers now appear in the modules list in the ship design view only when designing a compatible ship (large or carrier) * Adamantian Bombers icon is now properly colored * Fixed "Obelisk of All Space-Time" FIDSI effect not working properly * Fixed some minor faction actions not resulting in political effects on populations